epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 110. TCalderon vs MC Fawful (Vlad vs Dracula)
Wachow: oof this...this took a while. Cyan: we got it going tho so it’s all good. Gabe also made an amazing cover. Wachow: and we now have enough suggestion to last a few battles. Cyan: yeah, man that guy just got back and you’re putting him in Joker vs Pennywise? Wachow: shshshsh. Cyan: anyways let’s hit it, we’re giving ourselves a small break after this cause December can be stressful. Wachow: you’re telling me, Hope y’all enjoy. EPIC RAP BATTLES: WIKI PARODIES! TCALDERON VS MC FAWFUL BEGIN! TCalderon Imagine you left and no one cares where your account went, Just like all of your blogs that are filled with Announcements. All your useless raps, like you’re writing a novel, I’ll kick the F out of you, MC Awful! My favorite beat is how I’m beating you right now! I gotta make this quick, you usually call for help by now! Kissing ass because you know you have no devout fans! I got here legit while you begged to Wachowman! I save my words, no need to critique: I’d kill your series by not checking my wall for a week! I’m the better, more successful version of you, Like comparing Black Swan to Perfect Blue! MC Fawful Is this battle safe to post, containing this Hentai freak? “Dinner...a bath...ano Wa...Ta...Chi?” The raps of a try-hard flop when I don't read it 'Cause I provide diverse rhymes instead of nothing but Weeb Shit! I’m a Superstar and this is part of my Saga! Once we’re done here, you'll wonder why you were so “Baka!” Nintendo, Pop Culture, and some phone games too! While you've got less range than an anime stream queue! Your flow is so slow, like the progress of your tourney! I'd happily take the honor of being JK’s attorney, But at first we all thought that you were a JK sock I suppose that’s what happens when you keep sucking JK’s cock! TCalderon Did you proofread those punchlines? 'Cause they’re weak! Most your battles are like these verses; Half-written by me! I'll turn the 0 to a 1, when I leave the sole reply Haven't seen a dickhead this desperate, since Drakan95! You want to beat Calderon? Find yourself all alone! Going Psycho on your overblown raps like I'm Post Malone! (Ohhhhh!) You’re MC Newsblog. MC Cut Content, MC Made a post bitching about how his battles don’t get comments! Like usual at the end, I’ll have you on your knees, Since you put so much work into raps no one reads! I don’t see how you can win when you lost all your supporters, But just face it, despite your name I’m the one who will have chortles! MC Fawful Wow! That reference is so easy to say! Good job! Too bad you used it in the wrong way! Ha! You thought those lines could ruin me? Not true! You have such An Unbridled Rage they should call you Hippie Rat’s Reviews! My Leverage and References are Capitalized Punishment! I own the raps, when I actually publish them! So go away ‘cause I don’t need you to help me, You’re thoughts are so sick we should call you Hep-C. Agentluke! (Yeah, Fawful?) My next battle will be delayed (Shit...) 'Cause this limp-dick otaku virgin is about to get spayed! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES-*a drawer is seen full of socks* ...WIKI PARODIES! Who Won? TCalderon MC Fawful Category:Blog posts